Un deseo, si quieres
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "Yo sé que la forma más íntima en la que esto puede terminar... Lo más íntimo que puedo pedirte… En el lenguaje de los guerreros... Eso es como una cursilería, ¿No?"


¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Están felices, tristes, hartos de mí? Si, yo también estoy harta de mí, no se preocupen. Les traigo un oneshot UshiTora, que nació de lo profundo de mi alma apenas vi los capítulos 10 y 11. Yo no iba a shippear nada, ¡Lo juro! ¡Y luego vino Tora con sus dulces palabras! ¡Así no se puede ver nada!

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Cantidad de palabras según Word: 780

* * *

"Deseo lo correcto."

Le diste un significado a esas palabras, aunque no podía entenderte al principio. Comencé a pensar que sólo gente como tú merecía ser llamada guerrero, pero eso no me resultó frustrante. Creí que, si entrenaba y me volvía fuerte, podría llegar a entenderte. Ser alguien a quien reconocieras la próxima vez que nos encontráramos.

Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que nunca supiera qué era lo correcto o por qué pelear. Pero decidí abrir los ojos, encontrarme a mí misma. Reevaluar cosas en las que había dejado de pensar. Quería seguir mi propio camino, pero con un motivo. Quería volver a verte, y la forma de hacerlo era en un campo de batalla.

Cuando supe tu nombre, supe que irías a la Juuni Taisen. Los Aira me nominaron como la guerrera de la familia del tigre, aún si no podía recordar con exactitud los significados de "Bu" ni "Michi". Aun así, ellos reconocían que tenía las habilidades suficientes para ser llamada guerrera. Eso me hizo feliz. Estaba ilusionada.

Pero luego, cuando te vi, me sentí enojada. No me recordabas. No tenías por qué recordarme, si lo pensaba en frío. Ni siquiera sabías que yo era una guerrera como tú cuando nos conocimos. Me confundiste por una niña pequeña.

En ese momento, recuerdo que así me sentí. Tú eras un guerrero increíble, y yo una niña peleando sin entender por qué. Sin siquiera intentar entender el motivo por el cual peleaba. Pelear por lo correcto. Era fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo. Peleaba porque era lo que sabía hacer. Peleaba porque había sido entrenada toda mi vida para hacerlo. Peleaba porque estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Mis habilidades eran útiles en cualquier otro tipo de campo de batalla, en cualquier otra guerra. Pero la Juuni Taisen no era como cualquier otro lugar. Era uno en donde sólo estaban los mejores, en alguna u otra doctrina. Ya sea necromancia, armas, fuego, hielo. El lugar para un genio de la masacre, no para una cualquiera como yo. Una cualquiera cuya mejor habilidad se debía a la borrachera.

―No serás tú quien me desafíe a un duelo, seré yo.

Mis esfuerzos valieron la pena. Eso pensé cuando dijiste eso. Un duelo en que reconozcas mis habilidades… Eso era lo que más deseaba, luego de volver a verte.

Y gracias a que era lo que yo más quería, no pude evitar entrometerme cuando vi como los brazos del imbécil de la Liebre iban hacia ti. Esos brazos que me causaron una herida mortal. ¿Es que no podía hacer nada bien? Estaba tan emocionada por nuestro duelo. Tan ansiosa de demostrarte de lo que estaba hecha. Ansiosa por entenderte.

Una vez más, me sentí feliz. Cuando volviste a cargarme en tus brazos, ya no nos sentí un guerrero y una niña. Éramos dos guerreros. Y, aun así, esta vez el problema era otro. No teníamos tiempo. Incluso si hubieras logrado llevarme a un hospital, el tiempo que necesitaríamos sería mucho. Si lo hubieras logrado, no hubiera estado en condiciones para pelear, y el veneno acabaría conmigo, si no lo hacía otro guerrero primero. Sólo había una forma en la que podíamos terminar las cosas.

―Quiero pedirte un favor. Llámalo un deseo, si quieres.

Una chica femenina podría haberte pedido una cursilería como un beso. Una chica femenina, con miedo a los campos de guerra, podría haber sido feliz con algo tan simple como eso. Pero ese no es mi estilo. Yo sé que la forma más íntima en la que esto puede terminar... Lo más íntimo que puedo pedirte…

En el lenguaje de los guerreros... Eso es como una cursilería, ¿No?

―Quiero que seas tú quien me mate. Si sigo así y muero desangrada, eso significará que habré sido asesinada por el imbécil de la Liebre, y me volveré una de sus "Walking Dead", ¿Verdad? No quiero. No quiero seguir luchando contra ti una vez muerta.

Me has dado tanto. Me has dado tanta felicidad. Me has dado una meta en mi vida, algo por lo cual luchar.

―Por eso, quiero que me mates primero. Mátame para no volverme un zombi despiadado.

No quiero volverme parte del ejército de la Liebre. No quiero ser un zombi que pelea, pero sin saber por qué. Ya lo había sido. Había sido así antes de conocerte, gracias a una suma de decisiones inconscientes de las que me había arrepentido. Pero ahora no estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para llegar a tomar una decisión de la que pudiera arrepentirme luego.

¿Es que no puedes ser un poco más dulce con una chica moribunda?

Presentarme. Podía hacerlo.

―Tora: Guerrera del tigre, asesina borracha.

―Ushii: Guerrero del Buey, asesino sistemático.

Gracias.

* * *

Ahhh, no quiero llorar, no quiero nooo! Es tan tristeee~ ¿Dónde están los fics felices de ellos? ¡Los necesito!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
